This invention relates to the production of novel carbamate esters, and is particularly concerned with the production of novel carbamate esters useful as intermediates in the preparation of pesticides.
Pesticides derived from or in the form of carbamate esters are well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,170 and 3,474,171 to Scharpf, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,549, 4,006,231, and 4,108,991, to Fukuto and Black.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,689 to Brown and Kohn discloses N-chlorothiocarbamates useful as intermediates in the preparation of carbamate ester pesticides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another novel class of carbamate ester compounds useful as intermediates in the production of effective pesticides, and to provide novel procedure for preparing such compounds.